Flat panel display (“FPD”) devices are advantageous in that they may reduce weight and volume, which are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (“CRT”). Examples of the FPD devices may include liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, field emission display (“FED”) devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, OLED display devices and the like.
Among the FPD devices, the OLED display device displays an image using an OLED which may generate light by recombination of electrons and holes.
It is to be understood that this background section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such, the background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.